


On Deaths Door

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Lemon, death's door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happpens when Draco Malfoy almost dies and tells Hermione Granger that he loves her
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615354
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656817) by [mrsaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsaturtle/pseuds/mrsaturtle). 
  * Inspired by [Mine.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110322) by [daalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me a message about what changes you will like in the comments and i will respond to you

**Hermonie POV**

Draco was coughing up blood and then he looks at Hermonie. "Hermione i love u...I can not die without telling you that i love you". Hermonie looks at him surprisingly.   
  
"Wait what" I replies  
"I really like you and if i survive and would like to talk to you more"  
"Okay i will. i really hope that you survive" I say soothingly   
"I do too"  
"I am going to get you healed" I reply "I am going to try something

Sit u benedicite deum  
Hirta et sanem eum  
Voco super spirituum sanitatem  
Sit tibi cura huic  
salutaret eum  
et vivunt ei

I chanted that and then a giant warm light glows from my hand then the wound on Draco's torso starts to close and then i look at him "You are going to live" then he looked at me and smile "I hope that you and me can have a nice talk when you are back after you take a little nap". Draco nods at me. "dormi"

### Ten Days Later (Hermonie POV)

"What is going on" Draco says  
I smile a little bit and then start talking "You are in a hospital" then he looked at me confused "You have been out for 10 days"   
"Wait what did u say" He said  
"You have been out for 10 days my Omega" I reply  
"My Omega?"  
"Yes. They determined that you were an Omega"   
I start to smile "Wait why are you smiling" Draco says. I start to laugh at him  
"Because I am a Alpha" I start to laugh "You have always been so strong and so brooding"   
He looks at me with a kind of pained smile "You are very funny"   
"How can i help" I reply. He looks at me kind of like he is just having the worst few days of his life  
"Maybe just a place to live for a while" Draco replies  
"Okay" Hermonie says and then she smiles at Draco "I think that i can manage that"  
10 Hours Later  
"What is going" I reply  
I knock on Draco's door "Hey Draco"  
"I am changing right now" Draco reply's  
He walks out of the bathroom while wearing a shirt that says "Eorum qui oderunt me interficere" then he said "you can come in if you want". I then walk into the room

"What does that say in your shirt" I say  
"I hate people who kill in Latin" Draco says  
"That is a funny shirt in retrospect" I respond kind of laughing  
He looks at me and then says laughing "Yes it is"  
I look at him and see his massive muscles under the T-Shirt  
"When do u want to talk about what happened when you almost died" I asked him  
He looked at me with a kind of a sad face "May we talk about this in the morning"  
I look at him with a compassionate smile "Okay"

I leave him but not before saying "Nox" and then all of the light drains out of the room "Good night Draco Malfoy".  
"Good Night Hermione Jean Granger" Draco Mutters  
7 O'Clock the Next Morning  
"Good Morning Hermione" Draco Mutters  
Knock...Knock...Knock  
To be continued...

If you liked this please leave Kudos and a comment


	2. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a knock on the door and both Hermonie and Draco have no idea who it is and you will not believe who it was

**Hermione POV**   
Knock...Knock...Knock. Then I open the door and I see a dude with dark purple feathery wings. I look at him and i ask Draco a silent question 'What the hell'   
"Hello. Umm... Not to be rude but who the hell are you" I say to the dude  
Dude looks at him confused "Ummmmm" He Says  
Draco walks into the doorway "Are you a magician mate?" Draco Inquires  
The dude with the wings give out a hearty laugh. "Not even a little bit mate" I and Draco looks at him and and we have a silent argument, then i look at the feathery wings.

"Who are you" I inquire  
"Thanatos the personification of death" He Replies  
I look at Draco "Why don't you go to back to Hades"   
The god looks at me "Well hades sent me here to deliver a message to you"  
Draco looks at him "What is the message"  
He looks at me and hands me a slip of paper and it says

Senex hostium revertemur

"Really are u f***ing kidding me" Draco yells  
"What the hell does that mean" I inquire  
"An old enemy will come back" Draco replies "I am going to strangle somebody"   
"That is fair enough" I reply  
"Okay I need to go talk to somebody" Draco says  
I look at my friend. "Who the hell are you going to talk too". He looks at me and the then starts to look at his feet

### Draco's POV

"Come forth pilgrim and ask" Says The Oracle


	3. Oracle At Delphi

Draco's POV  
"Come forth and ask" Says the Oracle  
"What is my fate" I say  
"Are you sure that you want to know" Asks the Oracle  
"I am sure that I want to know" I reply to the Oracle

"You shall marry and love the girl who came with you  
You shall find another old enemy who shall become your friend  
An old friend who shall become your worst enemy  
Your old boss will come back from the grave" Says the Oracle

"Okay" I reply and then i went out of the cave and i look at Hermonie Granger  
"What is wrong" She asks me  
"That was really weird i will tell you when we get home" I say  
"Okay" She replies "I am going to go in for a minute a get a prophecy" 


	4. The Aftermath

"What prophecy did you get" Draco said  
"It was pretty awkward" I reply  
"How was it awkward" Draco Says  
I look at him and then i see his green eyes. He looked like he had a wild look in his eyes. I say jokingly "You are in heat are you not".   
"How did u know" He responds  
"A few things. First that wild look in your eyes. The amount of pheromones that you are giving off"   
Draco Looks at me very confused. Then he smiles. "I am happy that you know what is going on with me"  
Kisses Draco on the lips "Maybe i might help with your problem" I say and then i look at him "How can i help"  
"Yes" Draco Says "Maybe some of another way"  
"Okay...Even though you are making no sense" I say


End file.
